


Его лучшая преконструкция

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And Hank is always there, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor needs Hank more than anything, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mechaphilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Коннору нужно расслабиться после насыщенного дня, и поможет ему в этом не только собственное воображение...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 21





	Его лучшая преконструкция

**Author's Note:**

> Кстати говоря, у нас тут готовится к выпуску [целый сборник](https://vk.com/hankconbook) хэнконных историй с иллюстрациями - и мои фики там тоже будут!))

Коннор выдохнул, заходя в гостиную и стягивая с плеч опостылевший пиджак.  
  
Всё это было уже слишком, и терпеть дальше становилось не просто трудным — невыносимым для его тонко настроенных систем.  
  
Лейтенант велел ему первым возвращаться домой: их разговор с Фаулером о планировании работы убойного отдела, не касающийся расследований напрямую, мог затянуться до ночи. Не помогла и попытка остаться за рабочим столом под предлогом заполнения форм и отчётов, чтобы выйти всё-таки вместе.  
  
“У нас с твоей скоростью на неделю вперёд всё написано, вали давай, — сообщил ему на это Хэнк, едва ли не подталкивая к выходу. — Иди расслабься там перед теликом или хоть с Сумо погуляй, я скоро буду.”  
  
Коннор, припомнив это прикосновение к своему плечу, немного вздрогнул. Внутри как будто щёлкнуло, отдало лёгким токовым зарядом, и он рвано выдохнул. Да, после целого дня работы, когда они, казалось, оббегали полгорода то за одним свидетелем, то за другим, ему и в самом деле надо было расслабиться. Но дело было вовсе не в усталости — дело было в напряжении.  
  
Детектив чуть усмехнулся: чёрт возьми, кажется, сегодня всё словно специально складывалось один к одному.  
  
Утром, пока они ехали на работу, прямо перед их носом на дорогу выскочила девочка, и Хэнк с ругательствами резко крутанул руль. Коннор, от инерции впечатавшийся в широкое плечо лейтенанта носом, словил череду глюков: он уже давным-давно настроил все датчики на Хэнка, его запах, вкус, и теперь его непрогнозируемо захлестнуло информацией.  
  
Днём, пока они пробирались к покривившейся холупке на окраине города, на них едва не упал ржавый бак для хранения воды, и Хэнк с матом втиснул в себя андроида со всей силы. Коннора, ткнувшегося носом прямо в полурасстёгнутую сине-белую рубашку, повело, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы взять языком пробу с кожи Хэнка.  
  
После обеда, когда они выжидали в переулке, дыхание лейтенанта за его спиной внезапно вызвало не просто дрожь — кажется, с его шеи даже сошёл скин. По крайней мере, когда Хэнк наклонился и, почти касаясь губами, спросил, всё ли в порядке, он сошёл уже однозначно. Коннор, почувствовавший очередной программный сбой, смог только кивнуть.  
  
К вечеру его уже потряхивало от накопившихся ошибок, и он сам едва удерживался от того, чтобы лишний раз оказаться к Хэнку ближе, коснуться руки, плеча, спины — точно так же, как в первый день в участке. Детективу даже удалось урвать некоторые из этих прикосновений, пока они сидели в офисе и фиксировали всю добытую информацию.  
  
Но вот этот последний жест, когда лейтенант, слегка хлопнув, сжал его плечо, надавил несильно — направляя к выходу, настаивая на этом, — выбил Коннора из колеи окончательно.  
  
Он сам смутно помнил, как доехал до дома на такси.  
  
Весь его корпус горел от фантомных прикосновений этого дня, накладывающихся одно на другое, без труда усиливающихся в его воображении. И особенно ярко всплывало вот это последнее, полное твёрдой воли и указания.  
  
Коннор прикусил губу, падая прямо в кресло около входа, не в силах больше себя сдерживать.  
  
Он провёл дрожащими пальцами по шее — потёр там, где ещё чувствовалось, парадоксально ярко чувствовалось тёплое дыхание Хэнка за спиной. Провёл по груди всей ладонью, имитируя плотное, крепкое объятье, сжал себе левое плечо — почти так, как это сделал лейтенант всего полчаса назад, и скин под его тонкой рубашкой пошёл пятнами.  
  
Он раздвинул ноги, усаживаясь поудобнее, мельком отдавая команду на расчёт времени прибытия Хэнка, исходя из всех факторов.  
  
От сорока до шестидесяти минут, подсказала система, и Коннор сглотнул. Прекрасно, он должен был уложиться — и может быть, даже успеть выгулять Сумо.  
  
Детектив откинул голову на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза, активируя преконструкцию, играясь с её продвижением и откатывая всё немного назад по шкале.  
  
Силуэт Хэнка коснулся его грудь к груди, втискивая в кресло, создавая иллюзию нажатия, воспринятое системой за настоящее. Потом снова отодвинулся — самую малость, снова прижался, посылая по сенсорам под скином волну ощущений, одну за другой.  
  
Коннор тихо застонал, выгибаясь к подробно очерченному силуэту, напрашиваясь на ещё одно мнимое касание. Он безотчётно тронул себя пальцами по соскам — скин сымитировал их напряжение, вызывая чуть большее давление на чувствительные датчики в этих местах, и он охнул, раздвигая ноги немного шире, сползая ниже по креслу.  
  
Хэнк миражом был рядом с ним, детектив почти чувствовал на себе его тяжёлый пристальный взгляд, и его рука пробежалась по рубашке вниз, расстёгивая пуговицы. Весь его голод по лейтенанту, все накопленные за день ощущения как будто сконцентрировались снова, и он отдал себя во власть преконструкции, всех её подробностей, убивая на это более половины процессорных мощностей.  
  
Он мечтал о Хэнке, грезил его близостью — вместе с тем остро осознавал, что Хэнка рядом _нет_.  
  
Это было невероятно, это противоречило всей просто, вырубленной нулями и единицами логике, самой его машинной сути.  
  
Сигналы от датчиков, веерно расползающиеся по корпусу и несущие наслаждение, сталкивались с болезненным осознанием этой недостаточности, порождая сбои, вызывая конфликты программ, но вместе с тем делая преконструкцию в его сознании ярче.  
  
Коннор, тяжело и рвано выдохнув, резко толкнулся пальцами в круг регулятора, потёр по нему и согнулся от прокатившейся по всему корпусу тяжёлой волны. Панель под регулятором сама отъехала в сторону, и он, сглотнул, осторожно касаясь внутри, боясь вызвать локальное замыкание и уйти в пик нагрузки раньше времени.  
  
Разрядка была близко, и сгенерированный силуэт Хэнка положил большую ладонь на его пах. Сейчас там было пусто: генитальные компоненты остались в шкафу спальной, дойти до которой у детектива не хватило терпения. Но Коннор знал: Хэнк сделал бы именно так. Стиснул бы даже гладкий пах без члена.  
  
“Ты такой горячий, тебя же хочется везде трогать, мой мальчик, — программа без труда сымитировала голос Хэнка в его голове, с лёгкостью составила его слова, и Коннора повело от них, как на низком уровне тириума. Он раздвинул ноги немного больше, так, что джинсы надавили на скин. — Есть тут у тебя что, нету — всё одно трахну”.  
  
Коннор застонал в голос. Это был их первый раз, когда и думать ещё о свободной покупке себе биокомпонента не получалось. Тогда он сомневался, что лейтенант его захочет: таким, неправильным, _не совсем комплектным_ человеком. Но Хэнку было плевать, Коннору от этого снесло процессор, и они оба кончили в тот вечер, каждый по-своему и вместе с тем так ярко.  
  
— Лейтена-ант…  
  
Его пальцы втиснулись в переплетение толстых проводов от регулятора, мгновенно оказываясь покрытыми технической голубоватой смазкой, толкнулись глубже, накладывая на сообщения о сбоях новые ошибки. Коннор вскрикнул, голос сорвался на компьютерный скрип.  
  
— Кто-то не дождался, я погляжу, — неодобрительно раздалось у него над ухом, а затем его плечи стиснули крепкие ладони.  
  
Детектива тряхнуло так сильно, что пальцы почти выскользнули из груди. Он закричал, запрокидывая голову — и задохнулся, увидев Хэнка, от неожиданности выкручивая уровень звука на минимальный. Из его горла рвался теперь только шорох, но он не мог остановиться, не мог заставить себя убрать руку из-под регулятора. Его как будто заклинило, пальцы подрагивали на самом выходе, едва касаясь проводов. По щекам, носу, шее расползлись алые пятна стыда. Он не знал, сколько Хэнк стоял рядом — он слишком сильно увлёкся, и теперь, когда он находился на самой грани, трудно было заставить себя двигаться в прежнем ритме.  
  
До тех пор, пока Хэнк не примет участие. Пока Хэнк не _одобрит_.  
  
Лейтенант усмехнулся, а затем ласково провёл по его груди вниз.  
  
— Ну-ка, давай помогу, детка, — прогудел он, накрывая руку Коннора своей — и вталкивая его пальцы снова внутрь.  
  
Коннора выгнуло до тихих щелчков внутри, он потянулся вверх к лейтенанту и одновременно — вперёд, надеясь на большее. Реальность схлопнула преконструкцию, и он безотчётно заморгал, ловя ртом воздух, пытаясь запустить внешнее охлаждение перегретых систем.  
  
Хэнк мазнул губами по его щеке, долго и нежно, практически оставляя на скине целомудренный поцелуй, пока двигал кистью Коннора внутрь его же корпуса.  
  
— Не молчи, Кон, — он прикусил детективу ухо, и скин брызнул с места укуса с одновременным стоном отладившего динамик андроида.  
  
Вторая рука лейтенанта нажала на регулятор — осторожно, постепенно усиливая давление, и Коннор сдался. Он отпустил себя, и программные процессы сбрасывались один за другим, заставляя корпус просто отрабатывать неизбежное и доводя его до неконтролируемого сотрясания.  
  
— Да-а, да-а, Хэнк, Хэнк-Хэнк-Хэнк!..  
  
Он раскинулся в кресле опустошённо, обездвиженный своим пиком, не в силах даже поднять руку, чтобы коснуться лейтенанта.  
  
Ему было стыдно, хорошо. Он плыл от нежности к своему человеку, пусть не мог выразить её словами или действиями, пока система наконец не вернулась в норму.  
  
Хэнк обогнул кресло, вставая между раскинутых ног едва дышащего после перегрузки Коннора. Тот потянулся к нему вперёд чертовски медленно — тяги ещё плохо слушались, вынуждая подавать им команды раз за разом, — коснулся руками бёдер, стиснул потёртые джинсы, вдыхая сводящий с ума запах.  
  
— Ну что, оторвался? — Хэнк улыбнулся, зарываясь в мягкие тёмные пряди всей пятернёй. — Прям ходуном вечером ходил, думал, тебя закоротит прямо в участке. Еле от Джеффа вырвался, а ты тут — уже.  
  
Коннор спрятал лицо в его пах, промычал смутное согласие.  
  
Лейтенант прищурился, проводя пальцами ниже, потирая ими по затылку, по линии роста волос, по самой шее. И потом потрогал — обвёл по кругу — невидимый под скином контур разъёма.  
  
Коннор вздрогнул, сглатывая. Его руки стиснули мощные бёдра.  
  
— Хочешь ещё, м? — Хэнк слегка надавил на разъём, и скин мгновенно сполз с него кривым пятном.  
  
Детектив медленно поднял голову, проходясь губами по ширинке, выпирающей от напряжённого члена лейтенанта, потёрся об неё, глядя Хэнку в глаза.  
  
— Хочу, — отозвался он прямо в пах, его голос провибрировал от близкого препятствия, и Хэнк тяжело выдохнул, стискивая его сзади за шею. — Хочу тебя в рот. На анализаторы, — он облизнулся, показательно коснувшись пальцами своего горла, — в том числе, самые дальние.  
  
Голубые глаза Хэнка слегка помутнели, но взгляд остался тяжёлым, жаждущим, острым.  
  
— Тогда давай, детка.  
  
Коннор расстегнул лейтенанту джинсы, стягивая сначала их, потом и бельё под ними, — и открыл заглушку разъёма на шее, чувствуя, как мягко и уверенно обвели его ободок горячие пальцы. Он вздрогнул от новых ощущений и приник раскрытыми губами к нежной шелковистой коже члена лейтенанта.  
  
Реальность не шла ни в какое сравнение с преконструкцией, и именно реальности он собирался сейчас отдаться полностью, на сто процентов. Настолько же, насколько готов был доверить своё тело, свой разум, самое себя — и насколько получал доверие в ответ.  
  
Его преконструкция была идеальной _прелюдией_.


End file.
